This disclosure relates to dynamically changing the master audio playback device of a set that includes two or more audio playback devices.
Sets of audio playback devices, such as multi-room zones, and groups comprising left-right stereo pairs of devices or multiple devices of a surround sound system, have a master device that ensures that the audio data is played by each device at the appropriate time. In order to accommodate the user's desire to select different audio sources for the zone or group, there should be some means to allow the master device to be changed while the devices are playing audio.